Imperial Court System
The Galian Imperial Court system is a complex web of Bureaucracies and interlinking Courts which interprets the laws of the Empire, and in some cases dictates sentencing and verdicts. The Imperial Court system is governed chiefly by the High Prefect, presently Grand Duke of Certis Gx. Bradford Fairwen, but exists as a sub-department of the Imperial Chancellery and thus is under the jurisdiction of the Imperial Chancellor Arch Duke of Akari Ax. Mathias Corwin. In principle the Imperial Court System is granted authority "In Virtue" under sovereign grant of the Emperor Roman Abiret, however in practice the Imperial Court system operates as the de facto legal system of the Empire, as Imperial Assent has become a mere formality of much of the blossoming Imperial Bureaucracy. Structural Outline Imperial Space is divided into several 'Court Districts' each representing one system in the Empire. Each Court District is further divided into Sub-Districts representing each populated body in the system, and then into Manorial Divisions representing the individual holdings in each Sub-District. While the High Prefect, who governs from the Imperial Capital Lacasse, is responsible for the management of the larger court system itself (In addition to various other responsibilities), Prefects at large are responsible for the operation of their own courts, existing either at the level of District, Sub-District, or the Manorial level. The responsibilities of a Prefect varies depending on the level of their post, and the area of Imperial law in which they specialize. The Imperial Court system recognized 6 unique divisions of Imperial law, with each being represented by its own court system (Though with only 5 under the jurisdiction of the High Prefect), these being: Nobiliary Law, Common Law, Finance and Resource Law, Criminal Law, Imperial Law, and Military law, with the latter existing within its own jurisdiction under the Admiralty. Conflicts with other Bureaucracies The Imperial Court System frequently finds itself in conflict with other sections of the Imperial Bureaucracy, and Nobility, but can frequently even be found in conflict with itself. Within the Court system there exists a fierce competition between individual courts, in which individual prefects (Or even entirely specialized Court Houses) compete for jurisdiction over cases. Crimes frequently overlap jurisdictions, leading individuals Prefects and Courts to dispute which should ultimately be responsible for hearing the case, this is often times the most tense where the Nobiliary courts get involved, as the trial of an Imperial Noble can be very high profile and fought over. In most instances of a dispute, it is resolved when all but one competing court withdraws, deeming the competition too costly to continue, though in rare instances the High Prefect himself may be summoned by the Court Bureaucracy to delegate cases. Outside of the Court system, there exists tension between the Imperial Courts (Under the Chancellery) and the Military Tribunals (Under the Admiralty) as both provide often conflicting interpretations of Imperial law, and in some cases can clash over jurisdiction, especially in cases where Nobiliary law comes into effect. Additionally many outside of the Chancellery view the Court system as a tool which has in past and present been leveraged for political gain by certain Prefects or even the Chancellor. In the wake of the Incapacitation of the Emperor and ensuing Imperial Succession Crisis many (Including the Crown Princess Theresa Abiret) have accused Chancellor Ax. Corwin of illegally influencing and leveraging the courts for personal gain. Despite these complaints, the intense depth and complexity of the Imperial Bureaucracy has ensured that no individual, not even the Chancellor, may be able to directly control any element of the national system, barring the Emperor himself. Court Systems The Galian Empire recognized 6 unique divisions of law, Nobiliary, Military, Common Law, Financial and Resource Law, Criminal Law, and Imperial Law. Each division is represented by its own court system with individual Prefects educated, and specialized in one of these specific areas of law. Often times entire Court Houses are dedicated to a singular division of law, often meaning the largest cities of the Empire may contain up to 6 or more unique Court Houses with each serving a distinct purpose, and hosting its own staff. The divisions of the courts, and Imperial law are described below: Nobiliary The Nobiliary Court system is responsible for the prosecution, and oversight of trials of members of the Imperial Nobility and Aristocracy, and is primarily concerned with feudal matters. Imperial Nobiliary law is immense, and widely considered the most prestigious (Barring the rarely invoked Imperial Law) of the legal systems. Nobiliary Courts are primarily concerned with the maintenance of the Imperial Code and Nobelesse Oblige. Members of the Aristocracy who have violated the principles of Nobelesse Oblige may be prosecuted by a Prefect of the Nobiliary system, during which time a trial will be held under the jurisdiction of a neutral court. In the Nobiliary system trials are over seen by a Council of 7 Prefects collected from various courts within the Court District, the Council hears both the prosecution and defense, and convenes to discuss. Should a guilty verdict be passed, the accused may suffer penalty ranging from fines, disentitlement, dismissal from post or succession, or even imprisonment. Military The Imperial Military operates its own system of Tribunals which hold jurisdiction on all crimes related to the Imperial Military. There is a significant grey area existing over whether or not civil crimes committed by soldiers fall under the jurisdiction of the Imperial Courts or Admiralty Tribunals, and the two systems are often found in conflict with one another. Regardless the Military courts should be viewed as a separate but equal system within the Empire. Common Dispute Common Dispute courts are the most common, and least prominent in the complex Imperial Social Hierarchy. Common Dispute Courts handle all law which does not fall under the jurisdiction of the other courts, including misdemeanor, and small claims. Common Dispute cases are first heard by a Sub-Prefect who determines if a case is worthy of advancing to trial, in which case it will be heard by a professional jury and overseen by a Common Law Prefect, who serves to direct the hearings, and provide structure. Asset and Financial Asset and Financial Courts are the second least socially prominent courts in the Imperial system. Asset and Financial Courts are responsible for handling Financial crimes such as Fraud, Embezzlement, and Debt-Law, in addition to Asset law including the ownership and rights to Villein, debt-bonded individuals, and other disputed financial holdings such as stock or land. Cases in this system are exclusively heard by a Prefect who, after the presentation of both cases, determines the verdict and remunerations. Criminal The Criminal Courts are the second most prominent (Excluding the rarely used High Crimes Courts) in the Imperial Social System. Imperial Criminal Courts handle all crimes determined as causing "Significant or Serious damages to the Empire, or any party subject to Imperial rule", including but not limited to Murder, Assault, Robbery, Tangible Threats of Violence, Impersonation, and Treachery. Criminal Courts are overseen by a Prefect, though can rarely invoke the use of a professional jury at the request of any involved party, who after the presentation of both cases, determine the verdict, and sentencing of the case. High Crimes The Imperial High Crimes court is based in the Imperial Capital of Lacasse, and is considered the most prestigious court in the Empire, though it rarely sees cases and contains fewer than 100 Prefects in total. The Imperial High Crimes court is responsible for the prosecution and trial of "High Crimes" as defined under Imperial law, including but not limited to Assassination, Treason, Espionage, Traitorous behavior, and War crimes or Crimes against Humanity. Though rare, when the Imperial High Crimes Court is called to session, it is usually presided over by a congress of 21 Prefects who, forming a High Jury, hear the case of the accused and prosecution (Usually presented by a dissenting member of the High Crimes court, or by a selected advocate should none in the court initially dissent). Due to the inherently biased nature of the court, and extreme nature of the crimes presented, the High Crimes court has often been referred to as a Kangaroo Court, in which any individual accused may as well be declared guilty on accusation. Regardless, the use of the High Crimes court is infrequent enough that it is rarely accused of being used for political gamesmanship. The High Crimes court typically meets twice a year, and hears no more than 4 cases a year on average (Though this has increased to nearly two dozen with the recent Galian Rebellion, during which defendants often present their defenses as a group, or as atomized individuals during the same hearing.) Prefects Role and Responsibilities High Prefect Sub Prefects Benefits Appointment Excluding the High Prefect (Who is appointed by the Chancellery), Court Prefects are chosen by a randomly selected congress of 9 standing Prefects, who are convened twice a year to fill vacancies. The candidate pool is selected from the pool of individuals with the highest scores in their respective legal category multiplied by 5 times the vacancies. During these appointment hearings, the candidates for Prefect will present their case for the position, often relying on social cues and status to attempt to win over the Prefect's Council. After a period usually ranging from a week to a month, the Congress of Prefects officially posts its selections, thereby announcing the newly appointed Court Prefects. Notable Prefects Names Bolded presently stand as Prefects Ax. Mathias Corwin, Arch-Duke of Akari, High Prefect (Imperial Law) Ax. Marcos Quinn, Arch-Duke of Hela-Sator, Prefect (Financial Law) Gx. Bradford Fairwen, Grand Duke of Certis, High Prefect (Nobiliary Law) Gx. Cordelia Delvalle, Grand Duchess of Aosect, Prefect (Financial Law)